


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 25

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alt Prompt, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Whumptober 2020, alternate prompt, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy has an interesting reaction to a specific substance and Noir babysits her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 25

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day behind in this self-imposed challenge but honestly, it is what it is. Chose not to warn because of dubcon, due to the prompt. It's also probably painfully obvious that I have never taken any kind of drug before so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate. My excuse is magic sci fi supernatural biology.
> 
> Prompt: Disorientation/Aphrodisiac
> 
> Once again I am using an alternate kink prompt from pabstbeerpussy's 2019 kinktober. Enjoy!

Noir had basically come in the nick of time, really, to cause a welcome distraction that let her rescue Poppy from the creeps at the bar. It was probably to be expected, seeing as it was a shady little dive in the worst parts of the city and didn’t have any problem with foreigners and didn’t ask too many questions – and that was why Poppy felt it worth the risk. All she wanted was just one drink, honest – okay, maybe like two. Three. Three tops! Unfortunately, she was having issues after half of one, and she really didn’t order anything too strong, as far as she remembered, so what the actual fuck. And she – and Noir, when she came when the coast was clear, to collect her and bring her back to the oft visited safe house – were expecting some kind of downer – benzo, or equivalent. Maybe even an opiate. Nobody expected the illicit thing slipped into her booze – which, why, she was tiny and booze alone would have been enough to get her vulnerable if they had just let her finish the glass instead of moving too quickly. Like, Noir still would have intervened and whoever it was would have still failed, but they would have gotten closer to their target. But no, instead they went and gave her ecstasy, of all things. Maybe the idiot just got his pills mixed up?

Anyway, those circumstances were long behind her, and now she had a new set of problems: Riding out this unintentional high, enduring weird symptoms as her system struggled to flush it and make sense of it all. She had more of a resistance to lab-made drugs compared to stuff found in nature, but this dose was still high enough to do something. Plus, there was the alcohol to contend with. Her biokinesis was going to be busy all night...Noir was estimating two and a half hours before she got a hundred percent sober again. And the kind thing, the responsible thing, would be to summon Munmun and knock Poppy out for those hours, because supernatural magic could overpower drugs. But Poppy was buzzing around the apartment, excited chattering interspersed with pitiful attempts at seduction using the MDMA as an excuse to just, like, “go along with it, Noir, because even if it’s the drugs, I still want it.” And Noir would be lying if she said she didn’t think this side of Poppy was cute.

Noir would not be lying, though, that it was a little bit alarming at how rapidly Poppy was becoming singularly focused on taking her own pants off, alcohol making her fingers clumsy. At least she let Noir give her a beverage before it got to this point. And Noir supposed that was just the pattern to how her powers worked. Even with things like morphine, Poppy’s biology seemed to pick one specific effect and ramp that up to 11, ignoring anything else the substance was capable of. Noir just kind of wished it could have been the energy instead of the horniness. Well, it could have been worse. It could have been hallucinations – Suddenly she was thrust onto the bed, caught off guard.

“You and I both know if I asked, you’d say yes.” Poppy declared, having rid herself of her bottoms – the top could stay, the top was okay, it was anything in the way of their genitalia that had to go. Which meant Noir’s pants and underwear also had to go, like, yesterday, and Poppy pouted when Noir sat up and ruined her attempts at taking them off. “Come on! If I’m gonna be an extra tired lump in a few hours, we might as well take advantage of this. Promise I’ll stay hydrated!” For a doctor, Poppy sure wasn’t taking this very seriously, in Noir’s book.

“It’s not very responsible…” Noir defended, but she was still sliding her pants off, because Poppy was asking, and in the long run, the math said that indulging in this wouldn’t really hurt anybody, right? And the way Poppy’s pupils were all dilated with arousal and, oh, she was wet already? When did that happen? Noir didn’t have it in her to pull away her fingers that Poppy was rubbing up and down her crotch as proof. Noir pushed a finger in before Poppy could even waste the breath to ask and her reward was a pleased smile and Poppy climbing on top of her.

Okay, maybe Noir’s top actually had to come off – Poppy had to make sure she was wet, after all. An image of a bottle of lube popped up in her mind and she paused to consider – okay, sure. Oh, maybe the tingly kind? Like magic, it appeared in her hand and she had her fingers slathered in it as soon as possible. Noir went the extra mile and took her top off, using the rationalization that Poppy would be devastated if she got lubricated hands all over Noir’s clothes – never mind that they were cotton and easy to clean. Noir gasped as Poppy’s hands went gliding over her nipples, while her tongue snaked around the shell of her pointed ear. There was a nibble here and there, and Poppy’s fingers were off, exploring every single inch of skin on Noir’s chest, growing wetter as she felt, psychically, the way Noir got goosebumps from the novelty lube. That still wasn’t enough, in her opinion – if she was going to badger Noir into this, she was gonna make sure Noir had a good time too. She reached down with one hand between Noir’s legs and rubbed her whole vulva, mixing the lube on her fingers with the natural slick accumulating as she ran a finger around her opening. Her other hand stayed on Noir’s breasts, alternating from nipple to nipple, and she moved her mouth to Noir’s own, moaning a little when Noir obediently opened her lips and let Poppy’s tongue in and even spread her legs more for good measure.

Noir’s own hands had slipped out of Poppy when the fun really started, and they finally made their way back there, after they too received a little bit of the fancy lube – Poppy’s own wetness overpowered it, but Noir hoped it was enough to give the tingles she was getting herself, exciting and intense. She ran one hand along Poppy’s taint, and the other made slow circles around her clit, and Poppy tried to lean into it as much as possible without interrupting her own tasks of fondling Noir’s breasts, pinching the nipples, sucking on Noir’s lips, and inserting one finger first, then a second, searching and exploring for that specific spot on Noir’s inner walls. Everything was as wet as it was probably going to get, and Poppy pausing her massage of Noir’s tits to shove Noir’s fingers deeper inside of her, and the way Noir arched her back and panted solidified that the fancy tingly lube was probably the best idea. With everybody at the height, with even Noir’s pupils dilating and face getting flushed and Poppy breaking the kiss just so she could change course and lick Noir’s nipples, it was probably time for the thing Poppy loved best, so she shuffled around – had to tear her face away from Noir’s boobs for a second, which was very disappointing, but sacrifices must be made sometimes – and they repositioned so that their vulvas were touching and that contact alone sent sparks up and down their spines that only intensified once the actual rhythm started. In her haze of lust, Poppy figured she should maybe do something romantic, because even if Noir would die before admitting this to anybody, Poppy knew she was soft mush at heart but Noir’s fingers were kind of occupied with probing Poppy’s interior and scribbling “I love you” inside and Poppy’s mouth was a little too busy finding and playing with Noir’s nipples again, so there was no time for romantic hand holding or eye gazing. Eye contact was overrated anyway. They didn’t need sap – making love could happen another night. Tonight was all about satisfying that animal instinct, and at this point in the game, Noir figured that maybe this was a better choice than just trying to have Poppy ride out the lust that was making her grind against Noir’s pussy with such frantic energy that Noir thought both of them would explode – in a different way than Poppy was exploding now, clenching around Noir’s fingers in waves and whispering her name and the only thing keeping her upright, keeping her going through the discomfort she got when she was touched while in those precious minutes post-orgasm was the determination to get Noir to finish too. It wasn’t simultaneous – it often wasn’t – but Noir slid away and used the momentum to shove Poppy’s face between her legs instead. No need to make Poppy have to actually suffer for this when her mouth on Noir’s clit was just as good and didn’t make her have to risk overstimulation.

Poppy took the cue, lapping and sucking and stretching her tongue as deep as she could, tasting more of Noir than the lube and pressing her fingers in firm little circles around Noir’s clit, tugging at the hood, sending Noir’s head spinning the same way Poppy’s was a few minutes ago and she felt Poppy curl her fingers inside her, making her twist her hands in the sheets. They both lay there, panting and sweating and waiting for each other to come down from the bliss. Noir felt Poppy’s warm hands on her stomach, but it was softer, gentler, and Poppy scooted up to be level with Noir’s ear, giving the pointy tip a kiss. “Whenever you’re ready,” She purred, “We can start round 2.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Noir repeated – Poppy was the one who was picky about that, not Noir. She glanced at the clock, soothing green numbers instead of harsh red or the blue that disrupted circadian rhythms. It had only been a half hour tops – she didn’t know exactly when they started. This was probably going to last most of the night, huh?

She was okay with that.


End file.
